Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 5 Venganza
by Izbet46
Summary: Ahora que Izbet puede ver, ella y Piccolo reciben fotografías en el infierno de su pasado, que le manda su hijo Yun. Rememoran algunas de las historias que hay tras ellas, en caso que tenga contenido para adultos lo informare en el título del capítulo.


Piccolo: Esta foto la sacaron luego...

Izbet: ¿De qué?

Piccolo: Cuando te recuperaste del veneno.

Recuerdo

Hace unos días atrás Jenny empieza a recibir llamadas a su celular, al principio nadie habla, luego sólo se escucha una risa de mujer, siempre son números distintos, así que opta por mantenerlo apagado mientras hacen la averiguación, no quiere contarle a su amiga para no preocuparla.

Izbet: Te he preguntado tres veces cuando será la firma del Convenio de Cooperación con la Corporación Cápsula ¿Tienes problemas en tu casa?

Jenny: Estoy algo cansada nada más, he dormido poco.

Izbet: ¿Quieres unos días libres?

Jenny: riendo - ¿Cómo está Yun y el Sr. Piccolo?

Izbet: Muy bien, pasado mañana, nos reuniremos en la cascada, mañana viernes debo tener todo el día para ver los últimos detalles de la alianza con Bulma.

Jenny: Me alegra verte tan feliz.

Izbet: ¿Y quieres el descanso o no?

Jenny: Déjame pensarlo, gracias, JEFA.

Al otro día mientras está con la científica, le llama su amiga.

Izbet: Dime Jenny.

Jenny: He pensado lo del permiso, estamos saliendo por un par de días con Marcos y los niños, iremos a las montañas.

Izbet: Qué bien, no te preocupes por la empresa, me haré cargo de todo, tómate los días que quieras.

Jenny: Tendré que cambiar mi ida con los niños a la playa Tranquila del Sr. Sam O´Connor Smith, a pesar del nombre igual **me preocupan** mis hijos, recuerda que no saben nadar bien - Izbet se pone pálida, se despide, cuelga, se excusa con Bulma que se había olvidado de que debía encontrarse con Piccolo y se va. Rápidamente busca el ki de su amiga, apenas lo logra sentir, el nombre que le dio es la señal que pactaron cuando una de las dos esté en peligro. Llega a un acantilado a orillas del mar, hay una entrada en un costado, sólo siente la presencia de un humano, será fácil se dice, va a soltarle la mordaza a su amiga, cuando alguien aparece atrás de ella, que le inyecta un líquido en el cuello, ella siente un gran dolor y debilidad que se extiende por todo el cuerpo, inmediatamente su ki queda casi inexistente. La energía del humano que había sentido era de una mujer que se acerca de un galpón que hay al fondo.

Mitzi: Vaya, llegó la perra, sabía que si le hacíamos creer que era un simple secuestro para obtener información de la empresa, ésta lograría que viniera.

Izbet: desde el suelo - ¿Entonces qué quieres?

Mitzi: Venganza, soy Mitzi, hermana de Carlos Rapist.

Izbet: Pensé que no quedaba nadie de su ralea.

Mitzi: El veneno que tienes ahora en tu sangre, te matará en dos horas, y los dolores que sentirás serán insoportables jajajaja.

Ella no quiere darle la alegría de gritar, atrás de Mitzi aparece el sujeto que la inyectó, había ocultado su ki, es muy alto y grande, con orejas puntiagudas, piel rosada, pequeños cuernos, y ojos amarillos, se llama Braca, el hijo de Dabura.

Braca: ¿Y en que nos entretenemos mientras esperamos? - sonríe lascivamente.

Mitzi: le suelta el pantalón, se arrodilla y comienza a meter y sacar el miembro de él de su boca, mientras le acaricia el trasero, ya cuando esta por acabar lo ayuda metiendo un dedo en él, logrando que acabe inmediatamente, se levanta - Vamos cariño, el saber que está muriendo me excita demasiado.

Braca: Ojalá sea así, cariño.

Jenny sólo mueve los ojos, le pusieron algo para tenerla quieta, casi a las 2 horas van a verlas de nuevo, el cuerpo de Izbet está luchando contra el tóxico.

Braca: Todavía no está agonizando, tendremos que ponerle más, se supone que la cantidad que le dimos es mortal para los humanos ¿Segura que es terrestre?

Mitzi: Es una simple pordiosera, una rata callejera a la que mi hermano le dio trabajo, comida, un techo para cobijarse, y mira como le pagó.

Izbet: Trabajo le dices a obligarme a pelear... para luego encerrarme en una habitación inmunda... con otras 20 niñas... abusó de mi…agradece que no lo pude matar antes.

Mitzi: Espera Braca, todavía no la mates, quiero escuchar que grite, tú sabes cómo lograrlo, amor.

Braca: al rato - es más fuerte de lo que creí, la he cortado, quemado con fierros, le quite uñas, le puse ácido en la mano, y nada.

Mitzi: Y si lo hacemos al revés, dale un poco de "amor"... aunque lo hicimos varias veces recién, sé que nunca quedas satisfecho.

Braca: mmm... porque no...

Izbet respira lentamente y se mentaliza que no debe desesperarse, quieren que grite y suplique, y no lo lograrán, lo que sea que le haga el maldito debe quedarse quieta, no podrá usar la misma táctica que con Francois. Él se coloca sobre ella y le da un beso, al ver que no reacciona, molesto la muerde en el labio, a pesar del sangrado no se queja, intenta varias cosas más pero es en vano, al final se levanta.

Braca: con esos ojos blancos es como estar con una muerta, no importa que intente no reacciona. Ven - toma a Mitzi de la cintura, le quita la camiseta, pasa su lengua lentamente por sus pezones haciendo que ésta gima muy fuerte, luego de chupárselos un rato - no me voy a quedar con las ganas, ven cariño - y se van al fondo a hacer el amor nuevamente, cuando terminan.

Mitzi: Se me ocurrió como hacerla sufrir.

Van con Jenny.

Mitzi: Veremos si tú eres tan fuerte como tu mal nacida amiguita, ya debe haber pasado el efecto de lo que te pusimos.

Braca empieza a golpearla, ella aguanta, pero cuando le saca una uña de la mano, no puede evitar aullar del dolor.

Izbet: desde el suelo - No sigas... no lo soportará... tu odio es hacia mí.

Mitzi: Estaba cuando mataste a mi hermano, y no lo evitó, también debe morir, ya los guardaespaldas y sus familias pagaron por su ineficiencia. Creo que encontré la forma de que esta perra me ruegue. Vamos - dirigiéndose a Izbet - pide por ella, y tal vez la deje tranquila.

Izbet: trata de arrodillarse - TE LO SUPLICO... POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAS DAÑO - inclina la cabeza.

Mitzi: Por fin la orgullosa luchadora implora. Braca sigue.

Izbet: Prometiste que la dejarías en paz si te rogaba.

Mitzi: No me acuerdo... además, tu amante y su familia también deben sufrir.

Izbet: ¿Mi amante?

Mitzi: Todos saben que ustedes dos son pareja, aunque la hiciste casar y tener hijos para ocultar lo suyo.

Izbet: Tienes la mente podrida, ella para mí es como una hermana.

Mitzi: Investigue tu vida, sé que nunca has tenido un hombre, conmigo no tienes que fingir. Braca.

Le desgarra la blusa a Jenny, la toma del cabello para besarla, mientras le pellizca los pezones, luego baja con su lengua por su cuello y juega en los senos de la mujer con su boca, ella le pega un cabezazo para defenderse, éste furioso la muerde en el hombro, y con un cuchillo empieza a hacerle heridas en los senos y la espalda.

Jenny: Maldito... AYYYY.

Como se desentendieron de ella, Izbet se arrastra hasta que queda cerca de Braca, entonces junta toda la fuerza que le queda, y lo empuja para que distraiga su atención de su amiga.

Izbet: Déjala en paz, cobarde.

Braca: le da una cachetada que la tira al piso de nuevo - contigo me las veré más tarde - le da una patada en las costillas - tú - a Jenny - mira lo que les espera - toma una lagartija que anda por el suelo, la escupe y ésta se transforma en piedra, la lleva a un contenedor, al ver que hay adentro, y comprender lo que ve, los ojos de la mujer se abren de horror, hay partes de "estatuas" de hombres, mujeres, ancianos, manos, pies, caras con expresión de terror - sólo volverían a la normalidad si yo muriera, pero en este estado de que les sirve.

Jenny: ¿Quiénes son?

Mitzi: Los guardaespaldas y sus familias, te dije que ya habían pagado por la muerte de mi hermano, y ahora lo cuidarán para la eternidad ¿Verdad hermanito? - se acerca a un lugar del container, donde se ve parte de un ataúd.

Jenny: No veo niños…

Mitzi: No hay, ellos pasaron a mis negocios jajajajaja, así como pronto irán los tuyos jajajajaja.

Jenny: Están locos… son unos enfermos.

Braca: Lamentarás habernos insultado.

Al finalizar la tarde las dejan solas, con las ropas destrozadas, mordeduras, heridas sangrantes, costillas rotas y golpes.

Izbet: ya no puede moverse, piensa - no debí venir sola... Jenny… Marcos… sus niños... ahora todos están en peligro... no lo pensé bien… como sentí sólo un ki humano me confié... ésta vez no podré salir con vida… Piccolo... hasta mañana en la tarde recién te preocuparás al no verme llegar... sólo me queda el consuelo que no saben de ti ni de Yun... - cae inconsciente.

En ese momento Piccolo está en el Templo Sagrado, su hijo llega corriendo, le trae una pluma negra con manchas de sangre.

Yun: Mira lo que me cayó, se parece a las de mamá - aunque quedaron de juntarse con ella al otro día, lo que pasa le da un mal presentimiento, decide ir a verla.

Piccolo: Quédate con Dende, ya vuelvo.

En la Corporación Cápsula.

Piccolo: Hola ¿Está Izbet?

Bulma: Se fue en la mañana, dijo que iba a juntarse contigo...

Piccolo: Quedamos de encontrarnos mañana.

Bulma: Que extraño, la llamaré a su celular... está apagado.

Piccolo: ¿Pasó algo extraño cuando estuvo contigo?

Bulma: Justo antes de irse la llamó su asistente.

Piccolo: ¿Nada más?

Bulma: Eso creo, estaba viendo algo y no le puse mucha atención, puso el altavoz en su celular... espera, veamos la cinta de seguridad.

Escuchan y ven todo lo que sucedió.

Bulma: Son cosas sin importancia, su asistente irá de vacaciones unos días, nada más.

Piccolo: Se puso nerviosa antes de cortar... ¿Puedes llamar a Videl y pedirle que pregunte por Jenny en su casa? A esta hora debe haber alguien.

Bulma: Pero si en la grabación dice que salieron de viaje.

Piccolo: Sólo hazlo por favor - no está en su casa, le avisó a su esposo que había salido a un viaje urgente por la empresa, y que no volvería en un par de días - Sam O´Connor Smith... ahora recuerdo, ese nombre es una clave que usan si están en peligro (SOS), nombró playa Tranquila... entonces debe estar en la costa... pero no siento ninguno de los ki.

Decide ir a pedirle ayuda a Goku, allá encuentra también a Gohan y su familia, les cuenta todo, deciden que Videl irá a la casa de Jenny, le explicará la situación a Marcos, y con ayuda de Goten y Trunks lo llevarán a él y los niños al Templo Sagrado para protegerlos, ella puso hincapié en que le preocupaban sus hijos, analizan que si hubieran sido humanos normales Izbet hubiera podido rescatar a su amiga sin problemas, Dende irá a la Corporación Cápsula, lo más seguro que las mujeres estén heridas, así él podrá curarlas, y los pequeños no se darán cuenta de nada. Goku, Gohan y Piccolo van a la costa a tratar de encontrar el lugar donde están las mujeres pero no encuentran ningún rastro ni pistas, se reúnen en casa de Bulma para ver si la científica tiene alguna idea. Hace una máquina para captar las ondas de sonido de los implementos para ver que usa Izbet. Inmediatamente aparece una señal, efectivamente están en la costa, por Google Map ven que es un acantilado, llegan casi a media noche, siguiendo la señal del aparato manual que llevan, descubren la entrada a las cuevas, Piccolo prefiere entrar a investigar solo, ve a Izbet en el suelo, y Jenny atada a una silla, ambas semi desnudas, en el fondo una pareja termina de hacer el amor escandalosamente, ella se baja de él, se visten y van donde las mujeres.

Mitzi: Estas escorias todavía están vivas.

Braca: ¿Acabó con ellas?

Mitzi: No, mejor mañana, quiero que sufran al pensar que los hijos de ésta pronto formarán parte de mi negocio jajajajaja.

El namekuseijin vuelve con Goku y Gohan, deben planear bien todo lo que harán si quieren rescatarlas con vida, el sujeto que está con la mujer se parece a Dabura, si tiene sus mismos poderes deberán tener mucho cuidado. Una vez decidido todo esperan el amanecer, Piccolo, ya sin turbante ni capa, vuelve a entrar sigilosamente.

Mitzi: Ya perras, despierten, este es su último amanecer en esta tierra.

Sólo Jenny reacciona, Izbet está inconsciente. Su amiga ya recuperada, trata de soltarse, Piccolo se mueve con cuidado, pero antes que pueda hacer algo Braca lo siente, se da vuelta y le tira un escupitajo que le da en la parte superior de su Gi, por suerte alcanza a sacar el pedazo de tela antes que su piel se convierta en piedra.

Braca: Buenos reflejos.

Piccolo: Eres muy parecido a Dabura.

Braca: Era mi padre ¿Qué quieres?

Piccolo: Llevarme a estas mujeres.

Braca: Inténtalo.

Se acerca a Jenny sin quitarle la vista a Braca, con sus uñas corta las ligaduras, inmediatamente ésta se acerca a su amiga.

Jenny: Su pulso está muy débil.

Piccolo las mira por un segundo, el que aprovecha Braca para lanzarle otro poco de saliva que logra esquivar, pero no puede evitar que le llegue a Izbet.

Piccolo: toma en sus brazos la estatua que es ahora - DESGRACIADO.

2.

El demonio lanza un ataque cortante, el namekuseijin alcanza a reaccionar para que no destruya a Izbet, pero una de sus manos es seccionada, la estatua se le suelta, antes que caiga al suelo Jenny se tira y logra amortiguar el golpe con su cuerpo, por fortuna la figura sigue intacta, Piccolo regenera su mano, se pone frente a ellas, hace que su ki se eleve y baje por tres veces, aparece Goku a su lado.

Guku: Ésta convertida...

Piccolo: Sigue con el plan.

Toma a las mujeres y se teletransporta a la Corporación Cápsula.

Mitzi: NO... DEBEN MORIR...

Braca: No te preocupes, éste nos llevara donde están, te prometí que vengarías a tu hermano y así será.

Piccolo: ¿Quién es tu hermano?

Mitzi: **Era** un empresario muy exitoso, le dio trabajo a esas malditas, y luego de ayudarlas la ciega lo mató, la otra estaba presente y no lo evitó. Cuando lo prepararon para el velatorio tuvieron que ponerle fierros en todo el cuerpo para que no se moviera como gelatina, jure que me vengaría de todos los culpables, me costó tiempo tomar el control de la organización, y luego averiguar quien fue su asesino. Todo fue más fácil luego de aliarme con Braca - se besa con él.

Piccolo: Esa bestia, a quien le dices hermano, obligaba a luchar a niños y niñas, o a prostituirse ¿Qué clase de empresa es esa?

Mitzi: Les enseñaba a ganarse la vida ¿Crees que cuando van a los orfanatos están mejor? Para los países son un gran problema, los tiran donde sea para que no se vean, en algunos lugares los matan en los centros donde los internan, y nadie se preocupa ni pregunta nada, mi solución es mejor ¿Por qué crees que nunca tengo problema dónde voy? Ellos me proveen de mano de obra, y por cada uno les pagó una buena suma... con mi negocio todos ganamos - Braca ríe.

Piccolo: Ustedes son unos engendros escapados del infierno.

Mitzi: Prefiero el nombre empresarios, tomamos lo que hay y les sacamos beneficio. La culpa la tiene ese tipo de gente que no debería tener hijos, no saben cuidarlos, apenas pueden los tiran a la calle a ganar dinero para ellos. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo, sólo que más organizado. Mi hermano era un genio.

Piccolo: Fue un monstruo que violó a Izbet.

Mitzi: Esa tipa debe habérsele ofrecido y al final se negó para hacerse la interesante.

Piccolo: Era una niña tenía 9 años.

Mitzi: Hay más chicas que lo hacen por un pedazo de pan. Sé cómo era Carlos, un caballero en la intimidad, muy cariñoso y apasionado, sabía cómo conquistar a quien le interesaba, por eso siempre tuvo a las mujeres que quiso - sonríe - no se hubiera fijado en una mugrienta ciega.

Piccolo: Como puedes saber tanto de la intimidad de tu hermano… a no ser que él y tú… - ella sonríe dando a entender que tiene razón en lo que piensa - eres una enferma.

Mitzi: Me da lo mismo lo que pienses. Dime cuanto te pagan por rescatarlas, te doy el triple, pero quiero de vuelta a esa ciega, la otra ya no importa... o dime que quieres y te lo daré - se suelta un botón de la blusa para que se le vean mejor los senos, en un intento de seducirlo.

Piccolo: No me interesa nada de ti. Esa ciega mugrosa como le dices, es mi mujer.

Mitzi: mmm... entiendo... que lastima para ti que sea una mujerzuela que adora meterse con cualquiera, o no Braca.

Braca: relamiéndose los labios - Es puro fuego.

Piccolo: ¿Fuego? - con ira contenida.

Braca: Nos divertimos bastante... - sonríe lascivamente.

No alcanza a decir nada más, el namekuseijin se abalanza sobre él, lo golpea varias veces, cuidándose de los escupitajos que le lanza, rápidamente lo tiene en el suelo.

Piccolo: le pone el pie en el pecho y se inclina sobre él - ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE MALDITO?

Braca: Jajajaja sólo cosas que disfrutó, gemía como una perra en celo mientras teníamos sexo, incluso me dijo que nunca se la habían cogido tan bien como yo - quiere tirarle saliva, pero Piccolo se adelanta y le lanza un rayo de sus ojos a la boca - me quemaste.

Como demora, Gohan no espera la señal convenida y entra.

Gohan: Señor Piccolo.

Piccolo: No te llame.

Gohan: Como se demoraba preferí entra, déjeme ayudarle.

Piccolo: NO.

Braca aprovecha la distracción, y sale a terreno abierto.

Braca: Vaya, dos contra uno.

Piccolo: Él se quedará dónde está, yo seré el que tenga el placer de mandarte al otro mundo.

El namekuseijin lanza varias esferas de ki, que Braca esquiva fácilmente, pero no se da cuenta que lo rodean, en un momento dado todas se dirigen hacia él. Apenas se dispersa algo el humo, Piccolo vuelve a golpearlo en la cara tirándolo contra el acantilado, pero antes de chocar contraataca con una onda de energía maligna, que lo tira al mar.

Gohan: grita desde la entrada de la cueva - SR. PICCOLO.

Braca: Tu amigo tendrá una tumba líquida.

El demonio materializa una lanza que arrojar hacia el lugar donde ve aparecer a su contrincante, le atraviesa el cuerpo, pero sólo era un clon, el verdadero sale cerca de él, ha reunido mucha energía, y la dispara en la cara de Braca, éste cae sobre el acantilado, contraataca con una gran flama que sale de su boca y le da a Piccolo en el hombro. El namekuseijin baja a las rocas, en posición semi fetal, con la cabeza baja, su adversario piensa que su último ataque lo debilitó, así que nuevamente hace aparecer una lanza y se la tira, pero Piccolo está juntando energía, le dispara un Makankosappo, que desaparece la lanza, atraviesa a Braca y a media montaña, matándolo inmediatamente.

Mientras ellos luchan sobre el acantilado todo empieza a caer en la caverna, Mitzi ve a Gohan volar cerca de la entrada y le pide ayuda, la lleva hasta el borde, llegan cuando Braca muere, para desquitarse trata de inyectarlo con el mismo tóxico que a Izbet, pero él se da cuenta, y la suelta un poco antes que pusieran los pies en las rocas, lo que desestabiliza a la mujer, que cae al suelo inyectándose accidentalmente el veneno, empieza a aullar de dolor, toma una pistola que tenía escondida, grita: HERMANO, NO PUDE VENGARTE, PERDÓNAME, y se dispara en la frente, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir ese dolor por horas, si al final iba a morir igual.

Ya terminado todo, Piccolo hace aumentar y disminuir tres veces su ki, Goku aparece y los lleva a la casa de Bulma, Jenny está bien, pero no Izbet.

Dende: Pude sanar las heridas, pero con lo del veneno no puedo hacer nada.

Piccolo: Hay que llevarla al hospital rápido.

Bulma: Ya está conectada a oxígeno y suero, use la sala que tengo para cuando Vegeta necesita atención médica, la están examinando los especialistas, apenas me digan algo te avisare. Tranquilo.

Piccolo: Gracias ¿Estas bien Jenny?

Jenny: Sí.

Bulma: Anda a una habitación, haré que te lleven ropa para que puedas reunirte con tu familia, ya deben ir camino a tu casa - todavía está cubierta sólo con una sábana que le pasaron cuando llegó.

Jenny: Aunque quiero ir a verlos, prefiero quedarme hasta saber cómo está Izbet.

Más tarde se reúnen todos, Bulma les da el diagnóstico.

Bulma: Sus signos vitales están bajos, pero estables por ahora. Debemos tener esperanza, debería haber muerto a las 2 horas que le aplicaron el veneno, y ya lleva más de un día.

Piccolo: Me quedare con ella hasta la noche, luego iré a hablar con Yun.

Dende: Iré con él ahora para explicarle...

Piccolo: Que su madre está enferma, es contagioso, por eso no puede venir a verla, no le digas nada más.

Jenny: Si le parece, pueden llevarlo a mi casa, allá estará más cerca, y con mis hijos se distraerá.

Piccolo: Es buena idea, gracias.

Han pasado tres días e Izbet sigue cada vez peor, Jenny luego de dejar todo arreglado en la oficina, va y viene de su casa, ha logrado que se mantenga la noticia en reserva para que Yun no se entere que tan grave está su madre.

Jenny: habla con su esposo - quiero quedarme esta noche cuidando a Izbet.

Marcos: No te preocupes, sé lo que sientes por ella. Quédate el tiempo que consideres necesario, los niños están bien, Bet está muy contenta de que Yun se quede estos días con nosotros.

Jenny: Gracias por entenderme. Nos vemos.

Piccolo: Quisiera hablar contigo ¿Viste todo lo que le pasó a Izbet cuando estuvieron en ese lugar?

Jenny: Sí.

Piccolo: Es que ese... dijo... que había... con Izbet... tenido relaciones... sé que ella no lo habría consentido jamás por su voluntad, pero estaba tan débil que él pudo...

Jenny: No lo consiguió aunque lo intentó, ella se quedó quieta... la mordió, trato de excitarla de muchas formas, quiso penetrarla… - al ver la cara de Piccolo, se da cuenta que no debió entrar en detalles - como no lo logró al final se aburrió y optó por irse con la maldita.

Piccolo: Entiendo, gracias.

Jenny: Lo importante ahora es Izbet. No debe preocuparse por lo que pasó con ese tipo… incluso a mí… también él intentó… - se le quiebra un poco la voz.

Piccolo: Tranquila - le pone la mano en el hombro - ese animal ya está muerto, disculpa por haberte hecho recordar lo que vivieron. Tienes razón, ahora debemos esperar que Izbet se recupere pronto.

Al cuarto día y luego de la revisión diaria de los médicos, Bulma llama a Piccolo, Videl y Jenny para darles la peor de las noticias.

Bulma: Lo siento mucho, me acaban de decir que no pasa de esta noche.

Piccolo: ¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer?

Bulma: Lamentablemente nada... debes mandar a buscar a Yun… para que pueda despedirse de su madre.

Piccolo: Esta bien.

Jenny: ¿Podría estar con ella mientras lo traen?

Piccolo: Bueno - luego dice en voz alta para sí - debo encontrar una forma de salvarla - cierra los ojos, cruza los brazos y se queda quieto.

Bulma: Estaremos acá por cualquier cosa.

Videl se ofrece para ir a buscar al niño, mientras Jenny entra a la habitación.

Jenny: Por favor, no te rindas... ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Evitaste que abusarán de mí, desde entonces me has estado cuidando, siempre, por mí le suplicaste a Mitzi… juntaste tus últimas fuerzas para tratar de protegerme de Braca... recuerdo que dijiste que soy como una hermana para ti, pero debo confesarte que yo no siento lo mismo... te quiero como si fueras mi verdadera madre... regresa, sigue luchando... eres más fuerte que esto…

En ese momento el corazón de la enferma empieza a latir más fuerte por un momento, Bulma y Piccolo entran.

Bulma: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Jenny: ¿Le pasa algo malo?

Bulma: No, al contrario, por un segundo estuvo mucho mejor...

Piccolo: mmm... déjenme solo con ella.

Bulma: Pero...

Piccolo: AHORA... por favor - se van las mujeres, le toma la mano a Izbet y se sienta a su lado - Sé que los médicos están equivocados, sobrevivirás, y apenas estés mejor, nada te salvará de mi regaño ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba pasando? Da lo mismo si puedes o no sola, somos uno ahora y siempre... sigue luchando... Jenny te quiere como si fueras su madre... le dijiste a Bet que la acompañarías cuando se case, y nunca faltas a tus promesas... Yun te necesita... mucha gente está preocupada por ti... todos ellos te quieren mucho... piensa en mí... hemos pasado tanto juntos… no quiero perderte… no ahora... no así... te amo - acerca su cara a ella, cierra los ojos, quedan frente con frente.

Por un momento todo sigue igual, luego su corazón baja más su ritmo, para rápidamente empezar a latir con mucha fuerza, comienza a moverse, y trata de quitarse el suero y el oxígeno.

Piccolo: Jenny, Bulma, venga rápido - está última le pone un calmante.

Izbet: Jenny...

Jenny: Todo está bien, tranquila, nos trajeron hace días a la Corporación Cápsula.

Piccolo: Descansa.

Izbet: Nos... salvaste.

Piccolo: Las rescatamos con Gohan y Goku.

Izbet: Gracias... a todos.

Piccolo: Duerme, todo está bien ahora.

Pasan algunos días más, y por fin puede irse repuesta totalmente.

Izbet: No es necesario que me lleves, ya puedo volar.

Piccolo: Bulma dijo que no debes esforzarte por un tiempo, iremos al Templo Sagrado a que descanses por 15 días al menos.

Izbet: Quiero ir a la empresa, ha estado botada por mucho tiempo.

Piccolo: Jenny se hará cargo, ya converse con ella.

Izbet: Traidores, se aliaron a mis espaldas... jajaja... se reconocer cuando perdí… aprovecharé de estar con Yun, se sentía muy afectado cuando pudo entrar a verme, quiero que vea que ya estoy bien - afirma su cabeza en el pecho de él - Gracias por ser mi faro.

Piccolo: ¿Faro?

Izbet: Mientras estuve inconsciente, sentía como si estaba en un bosque muy espeso, todo lo que tocaba me hacía doler el cuerpo... sentía murmullos pero no distinguía de dónde venían, ni quienes eran, hasta que sentí a Jenny, trate de seguir el sonido, pero duró muy poco, cuando todo quedó nuevamente en silencio, sentí a mi padre que me decía que volviera, que Yun no debía crecer como yo sin madre... que fuera fuerte como él me pidió antes de morir… sentí también la voz de una mujer… ella me recordó lo que he vivido contigo… que debía volver a estar con quienes me aman… que todavía no era mi momento… entonces empezaste a hablar, también era sólo un rumor apagado, no sabía de donde venía, pero está vez me moví para varias partes en esa especie de bosque... hasta que tu voz se sintió más fuerte... seguí abriéndome paso, aunque dolía quería llegar a tu lado… luego desperté, por eso te digo que eres mi faro.

Fin del Recuerdo

Izbet: Nunca te pregunte por qué fuiste a buscarme un día antes donde Bulma.

Piccolo: Yun me trajo una pluma negra con sangre que le había caído.

Izbet: Qué casualidad más extraña.

Piccolo: Agradezcamos que por eso pudimos rescatarlas a tiempo.

En el paraíso, los padres de ella rememoran cuando le dieron a Uranai Baba sus anillos de boda para que dejara caer una pluma que le entregaron en el Templo Sagrado, hace mucho tiempo atrás.

FIN


End file.
